the_gemini_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Astral Projection
Astral Projection is the ability to project one's consciousness (or soul) into an astral form outside the body. When a person astral projects, their physical body falls to the floor, slumps over or remains still until they return. While in "astral mode", active powers are dormant. However, some advanced users have mastered the skill to use their powers whilst astral projecting. Types of Astral Projection There are two types of astral projection: * Projecting yourself onto the physical plane with a corporeal body. * Projecting yourself onto the astral plane as an invisible spirit Corporeal form This form of astral projecting allows the user to interact with other people and vice versa. In Josie's case, telekinesis is used to move her astral form outside the body and to keep her in "astral mode". Because of this, she can not use Telekinesis during the projection. However, this limitation can be overcome after excessive exercise with the power. Though her Telekinesis is neutralized, she still demonstrates the basic witch ability to cast spells.In this astral form, it is also possible to project from one place to another without returning to the body. Josie Halliwell once did this to avoid bullets. When astral projecting, the user's body will become unconscious. When new to the power, the body will collapse and fall to the ground, although, more experienced users will be able to let their body stand still. This form of Astral Projection is most common for beings such as witches and can be recognized by a pink flash that accompanies the projection when it appears and disappears. Demonic beings astral project with another form, and invisible form. Invisible form This form of astral projection allows the user to appear invisible and make a telepathic connection with someone. While in "astral mode", the user of this form can implant thoughts and suggestions to other people. The suggestions can be heard by anyone or by an individual, depending on the concentration and strength of the user. Barbas is a prime example of demons who use this ability. He learned to astral project from another demon, whilst in purgatory, in return for that demon's freedom. Together, with his power to read fears, Barbas gained much strength over his victims, allowing him to plant subliminal thoughts into the mind of his victims and creating illusions. It also allowed Barbas to attack and manipulate his victims without them ever knowing that he implanted any thoughts, as well as attack them from a distance. Exhaustion When new to the power, astral projecting can be exhausting for its users as it requires a lot of energy to maintain two corporeal selves. This also causes their astral selves to not last very long. Over time, users will master the skill to use their ability without fatigue and maintain an astral self for a longer period of time. Very advanced users will even master the skill to be awake in both their physical body as well as their astral form. However, this would require a lot of energy, exhausting even the most advanced users. Teaching Astral Projection Astral Projection is one of the few (if not only) powers that can be taught to those who do not naturally possess it. However, spells and potions are favored for those who do not possess the power and do not have or want to take the time to learn this ability. Shortly before her death, Josie Halliwell taught Leo Wyatt how to astral project. She probably learned how to teach it from books she read during the time that she wanted to refine her skills. Although Leo kept this a secret from the sisters for a while, in 2025 he passed on this knowledge to them when they had to vanquish Zankou. A vanquishing which would not only kill Zankou, but the sisters as well in the process. Josie was not the only witch to teach someone else how to astral project. Mrs. Winterbourne, the nursery teacher at Magic School, taught the librarian, Miss Donovan, how to astral project before she went on a sabbatical. Miss Donovan displayed her newly acquired astral projection skills to Paige Matthews while trying to get the post of Literature Professor after the death of Mr. Monkeyshines. Although, it seemed like she had began to learn it a few weeks back before demonstrating it to Paige, the power still exhausted her, which makes sense because she was not born with the power and thus will need more time to get skilled with the ability. List of beings who use(d) Astral Projection Original Power *Josie Halliwell *Rex Buckland (Invisible form) *Mrs. Winterbourne *Stimple (Presumably) Learned skill *Leo Wyatt (Mentioned, but never used) *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Paige Matthews *Barbas (Invisible form) *Miss Donovan Through spell, potion, power stealing, etc. *Cryto (Stolen from Prue) *Billie Jenkins (Through Projection) *Christy Jenkins (Through Billie's Projection) *Monkey Prue *Curtis Williamson (Never used) *Zachary (Through his power of Telepathy) Category:Powers